Que a Neji le gusta ¿¡Qué?
by Tumatawa
Summary: ¿¡Cómo es posible que a él, al gran Hyuuga Neji, le guste... "eso"! ¿¡Como a podido el genio de uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo caer en semejante oprobio! ¿¡Cómo...?


¡Hoooooooooola de nuevoooooooo! ¡Se presenta Laetifiat diligentemente como siempreeeee! Ya hace un buen tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí... sip, realmente lo echaba de menos... (cara nostálgica)

Aunque no lo parezca tengo excusa (muy pobre, pero que se le va a hacer...): han empezado las vacaciones de verano y aunque no lo parezca es el momento para mí con más inactividad de todo el año. Al menos en clase, cuando pierdo el hilo, por no aburrirme (y por instinto de supervivencia también) me llega la inspiración y me pongo a escribir. Pero en verano tan solo pensar en más de dos frases seguidas ya me agota... ¡además estamos teniendo una ola de calor que al parecer quiere acabar conmigo!

Bueno, espero que os guste el fic (fans de Neji, no me odiéis...) y prometo que pronto continuaré con Crónicas del Asesino Escarlata en seguida y además Agnaet y yo estamos trabajando en algo que... bueno ya lo veréis,

**Disclaimer: **Que sí... que no son míos... Kishimoto-sensei no los suelta ni para ir al baño... solo me gusta reírme de ellos un poquito...

* * *

QUE A NEJI LE GUSTA... ¿¡QUÉ!

El pasillo es lóbrego y oscuro, y desde luego no invita a nadie a atravesarlo en mitad de la fría noche. Aunque también hay que tener en cuenta el preciado tesoro que se encuentra guardado a buen recaudo en la habitación del fondo.

El chico asoma la cabeza por la puerta echando un rápido vistazo al largo corredor repleto de sombras y vuelve a meterse rápidamente en su pequeña y austera habitación con algo parecido a un sordo bufido irritado saliendo de su boca. Da un par de pasos impacientes hasta llegar a la cómoda de bambú que junto con la cama deshecha y la lámpara apagada constituyen el único mobiliario del pequeño cuarto. Con extremo cuidado tantea la superficie del mueble hasta encontrar lo que busca y, a pesar de que la oscuridad continua siendo impenetrable, anuda su larga cabellera castaña con la cinta que ha cogido sin preocuparse, cosa rara en él, de si algún pelo a quedado fuera de la improvisada coleta.

Hoy, como todas las noches, a vuelto a despertarse ya pasadas las doce con el olor del objeto de su deseo cosquilleándole en la nariz. Hoy ha vuelto a despertarse ansiando de nuevo su dulce tortura. Frunce levemente el ceño muy molesto consigo mismo por llegar a ser tan sumamente débil ante la tentación.

Junta las manos a la altura del pecho mientras de sus labios sale un rasposo susurro:

— ¡Byakugan!

Las venas se marcan en torno a sus ojos albos, pero a pesar de eso la oscuridad continua nublándole la vista. El Ojo Blanco sirve para ver a través de las cosas, así como para detectar fuentes de chacra, pero desde luego no tiene ninguna clase de utilidad en plena noche y dentro de la enorme mansión Hyuuga, cuyas paredes se encuentran protegidas por un fuerte jutsu que guarda la intimidad de sus habitantes.

Y hoy, al igual que todas las noches anteriores, vuelve a desear cambiar su poderosa línea sucesoria por los brillantes ojos de un gato.

Con el pelo ya recogido y los pantalones convenientemente doblados a la altura de las rodillas, camina otra vez deslizando sus pies descalzos hacia la puerta, aventurándose en el pasillo que le separa de lo que ya empieza a considerar una droga.

Su droga.

¿¡Cómo es posible que a él, al gran Hyuuga Neji, le guste... "eso"! ¿¡Como a podido el genio de uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo caer en semejante oprobio! ¿¡Cómo...!

Continua dándole vueltas al turbio asunto mientras avanza lenta y sigilosamente hacia la puerta que se encuentra al final del corredor y a pesar de no servirle para nada, tener activado el Byakugan, le tranquiliza en gran medida.

Cuando alcanza el fondo del pasillo extiende el brazo y agarra el pomo, abriendo la puerta con ansiedad y casi olvidándose de que las bisagras chirrían demasiado estridentemente. Su subconsciente anota que debe engrasarlas cuanto antes, o algún día podría verse sorprendido; y eso sería ya el sumun de la humillación a la que noche tras noche se ve sometido.

Entra silenciosamente en la gigantesca cocina y se desliza esquivando hábilmente la mesa y las sillas, cuya localización ya ha aprendido de memoria. Se dirige rápidamente, casi con angustia, al blanco electrodoméstico de la esquina y lo abre, suspirando ante el familiar sonido que la puerta produce, mientras esboza una enorme sonrisa, nada típica en él, al captar el maravilloso olor de su meta. Extiende ambas manos y lo sostiene frente a sí como si del objeto más valioso del mundo se tratara, aunque quizá para él así sea.

Y en este momento, como todas las noches, el banquete da comienzo.

Sin embargo algo sucede esta noche que la hace diferente a todas las demás. Se escucha un leve sonido muy similar al clic de un botón y los fluorescentes del techo parpadean acompañados por un desagradable tintineo justo antes de encenderse por completo, iluminando toda la estancia, intruso incluido.

La respiración de Neji se detiene por completo y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad debido a la sorpresa, liberando bruscamente el chacra acumulado y haciendo al chico balancearse un poco mareado en su acuclillada posición. Tiene la sensación de que su costillar va cerrándose poco a poco en torno a su corazón y sus pulmones como un cepo; una trampa que le impide volver a coger aire nuevamente. Oye el arrullo de unos pies deslizarse suavemente por el suelo de frío mármol pasito a pasito, casi como si titubearan. Traga saliva antes de decidir girarse para encarar a la persona que va a arrastrar por los suelos su magnífica e inmaculada reputación.

—Ne... Neji-nii-san... Me pareció oir l-la pu-puerta…

¿Ella? ¿¡Ella! ¿¡Por qué precisamente ella, que puede aprovechar perfectamente la humillante situación para hacer que su pobre popularidad suba unos peldaños! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser ella!

—N-neji-nii-san... ¿E-eso es... he-helado de...? ¿¡chocolate!

* * *

Espero realmente que os haya gustado y si es así ya sabéis que hay un botoncito muy simpático con el que hacérmelo saber (y si no os gusta también)

Ah, por cierto... ¡CAMPEONES DEL MUNDOOOOOOO! ¡ESPAAAAAÑA, ESPAAAAÑA, OE, OE, OE...! ejem... lo siento (somos los mejores!)


End file.
